Big Time HighSchool
by Rosa1210
Summary: Guys go to high school... KINDA a crossover of Mean Girls,
1. Chapter 1

-my story is kinda a cross over from Mean Girls 1. I need a nerdy type girl for Logan. I need a sporty girl for Carlos. And a pretty/popular girl for Kendall.

Name:  
Age:  
Family...rich or not so rich:  
Personality:  
Appearance (look alike celebrity is good too.)  
Short story on life:  
Are fans of BTR?: 


	2. Chapter 2

Winners!  
-sorry if you didn't win...

Mizmal BTR Fan Midnight Knightress PurpleFr3ak Kdanielle123

CONGRATZ! 


	3. Chapter 3

Friday

Its a normal day for Rebecca, Rachael, and Renee. They were the "popular" girls in Las Angles High School : Sea Gulls (Its really not a real school...btw.)

Rebecca was every's guys dream. She looked like Danielle Harris. Dark thin brown hair. Bangs down to her eyelashes. She was just another girl to hate for girls. Rebecca thinks their all jealous. Her dad is pouring rich cause he owns all golf gear and a director. Her uncle is the principal at Rebecca's school, so she thinks she runs the school. Rebecca and her two friends Renee and Rachel are her bestfriends.

Rachel looks like Julie Gonzalo. She has long dirty blonde hair. She puts the E in EASY. Renee looks like Stephanie Sy. She has black hair past her shoulders. And looks alittle asian.

Rebecca's P.o.V.  
"BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! " said the alarm clock on my night stand. I hit the snooze button and took my beauty sleep mask off. I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I went back into my room and my computer was bleeping. I was getting a webcam chat. I sat at my desk and accepted it. I saw a blonde girl with all smiles. "Hey Rachel." I said as I waved into the webcam. "REBECCA! GUESS WHO IM MEETING TODAY?" She shouted. "Umm? Justin Bieber?" I said all stuipd. "No silly! I'm meeting Hunter for breakfast today! " she said excited. Hunter is a ex boyfriend and everyone knows if your going to date my exs fine but don't date my ex no more than 4 days till we break up, cause I can hold a grudge. "Rachel, what did I say about you dating my ex boyfriend I broke up with 2DAYS AGO!" I said angry. "Well, he ask. Nothing is going to happen. Trust me." She said. I rolled my eyes. "That's the thing. Do you remember what happened with Connor? " I asked. Rachel bit her lip. Then she nodded. "My point exactly. Ill see you later Rachel." I said then left the chat.

I got up from my desk and into my walk in closet. I pulled out a Black & White Floral Bubble Dress. I put it on with a Black multi button Bootie shoes. I got a white jean jacket. My i-phone started to ring. I picked it up and saw it was Renee.

"Hey Nene!" I said excited. "Why are you mad at Rachel for probably going out with Hunter?" She asked.  
"You know how I am with Rachel and my exs." "I know. Well I just wanted to find out cause Rach is upset."  
"You know what, I don't care. I'm getting ready. I'll see you later." I said then hung up.

After I put on my clothes and shoes I did my make up. I did a natural Smokey eye and clear lipgloss. I got my bag with my 2011 mustang car keys, my phone and my other bag that has my cheerleading stuff in it.

I closed my door and I could hear "Big Night" by Big Time Rush. I rolled my eyes. My little listens to their songs 24/7. I opened her door. And see her singing into her hair brush. "TATI! TURN THAT DOWN." I yelled. "No." She shouted. I slammed the door and continued to go downstairs.

I walk in the kitchen for a daily potein shake. I see my mom kissing my dad. "Mom, that's soooo gross." I said covering my eyes. My mom laughed.I grabbed my shake and left the kitchen and into the garage. I opened the bright red 2011 mustang. Put the keys in and turned the radio on. "Who dat Girl." By Flo Rida ft. Akon. I drove off and to Amelia's house.

I arrive at a white mansion house. I honk the horn a couple of times. Then a light blonde girl, pale skin comes out all happy. I got out my car and hugged her. "Amelia, you smell like old people." I said to her. "Hey! I got up early and went to the soup kitchen." She said. "Like always." I said then walked away.

Kendall's P.o.V.  
I was woken up by water being poured on me. "WHAT THE-" I said by I look to see Kelly and Gustavo looking happy. "Get up! Your going to school." Kelly said. "Wait, school doesn't start till NOON, but 8:30." I said. "Well, the other day, you guys said you wanted a normal life. Well your going to high school. So you have 10 minutes to get ready." Gustavo said. "But, we will never have a normal life." I said, but Kelly and Gustavo already left. I look around and see no one is around. Well I get ready and go out the kitchen. "Come on, we need to go." Carlos said then pushed me, James, and Logan out the door.

Were outside palm woods and a limo is there. "In what world is this normal?" I mumbled to myself.

We arrive at this huge building with teenagers everywhere. We get out the car and a crowd of girls come towards us. "Wow." We all said.

Rebecca's P.o.V.  
I pull up in the parking lot and I see a crowd of girls screaming and jumping for someone. "What's going on here?" I asked Amelia. But she couldn't hear cause she had headphones on. I took them off her eyes. I could hear the song, that's how loud it was. "Huh?" Is all she said. I pointed at the crowd of girls screaming and jumping. "Ohhh. I hear that Big Time Rush was coming here." She said. I smiled. "For popularity? Mini concert? What? " I asked. "Be coming students here." She said.

I rolled my eyes and got out the car. So did Amelia. "Are you a fan?" She asked me. "Nope. I get enough from Tatiana and her LOVEING them." I said. I grabbed my bags and headed for my locker. Rachel and Renee came up to me and Amelia. Rachel gave Amelia a look to go away. "Bye Rebecca." She said. "Hey Amelia. I'm having a pool party tomorrow. You should come." I said. "Cool. See ya." She said then left. "Pool party?" I heard voice behind me.

I rolled my eyes. I saw Aaron. The guy that's been crushing on me since 4th grade. "Yea. I guess your coming?" Rachel said while twirling her hair. I push Rachel. "Yea." Aaron said laughing. Aaron walked away. "TELL EVERYONE! " I said to Aaron. "JUST NOT THE NERDS AND THE LOSERS." Renee shouted also to Aaron. "That's mean Renee." I said. "Whatever." Renee. Rachel high fived Renee. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away.

As I was walking away I bumped into someone. She had brown layered hair. She had squared glasses. She dropped her math book and papers flew. "Oh my goss. I'm so sorry." She said. She looked at me then grab her papers. "Its totally ok. Things happen." I said and helping her grab her things. Rachel grabbed my arm. "Bye Loser. Next time watch where your going." Renee said. "Bye." I said to the girl and left. "Why are you guys so mean?" I said. "Ok. We're popular and their LOSERS." Renee said. "Yea, with a capital L." She said then put a L over her four head. I laughed.

Later I dropped my cheer bag in my locker and grabbed math book. The bell rang for 1st period. I waved bye to the girls and went off to class. I can still hear the screaming girls. I arrived at room 210 : Math. I sat in my seat in the back. Aaron, Ryan, and Tyler also sat in the back with me. I saw the girl I bumped into in class. Why haven't I ever notice her? Anyways I walked to the back of the room and sat down. Ryan and Aaron looked at me like I was a ghost. "Umm? Take a picture it last longer." I said. Tyler laughed. He looked like Joe Slaughter. I smiled. "You look pissed off." Ryan said. "Im really not. But I found out Connor likes Rachel." I said upset. "Isn't he your Ex?" Aaron asked. I smiled. "Yea. But it's only been 2 days." I said. Aaron looked disappointed. I smiled. The room got quiet. I looked around the room.

I saw a guy with dirty blonde hair and a gray binie. I bit my lip. "I'm love 1st period now." I mumble to myself. 


	4. Chapter 4

No P.o.V.

Well Rebecca was crushing on Kendall. Well Rachel was making out with James in the boys locker room. Same Rachel. Getting the hottest guy in school and making them hers. No one likes her. The only reason Rebecca and Renee hung out with her was she was a "loser" once. They thought she was pretty enough to hung out. But something must have got in her head about boys. And now she's the whore of our school.

Rebecca's P.o.V.  
I kept looking at the new kid. He sat in front of me. He was so familiar. But I couldn't put my finger on it. "Aaron Jones?" The teacher said. "Here." Aaron replied. "Kendall Knight?" "Here." He replied. My mouth dropped. I tapped his shoulder. "Your from Big Time Rush right?" I asked. He nodded. I stared deep into his blue / greenish eyes. "I'm Rebecca." I said then shook his hand. "Kendall." He said. I bit my lip.

I shook my head. "Hey, I'm having a pool party, tomorrow. You should totally come." I said. "Sounds great. I can invite my friends right?" He asked. I nodded. I took out a piece of paper and wrote down my phone number. "Here. Call me or text me anytime." I said. He nodded and around back around. Aaron looked at me. "Really?" He asked. "Yea. He's cute." I replied. Aaron looked mad.

After class "Hey." I heard a voice. I turned around it was Kendall. I smiled. "I'm really looking foward to the pool party." He said. "Well that's great to know cause, all my parties are AWESOME." I said. Kendall laughed. "Well, ill text you later." He said then headed in the biology room. As I was walking, I was looking at Kendall and not really paying any attention to where I was going. I bumped into the same girl I did early. I laughed. "Hey again." I said. "Hi." She said quietly. "I'm Rebecca." I introduced myself. "I know. Popular, pretty, captain of the cheerleading squad." She said. "Sounds like you heard of me." I said laughing alittle. She nodded. "I'm Mallory." She said. "Pretty name." I said. "Well, I gotta get going." She said then left.

"Hey cutie." I heard someone said then slap my behind. I turned to see Brad : Captain of the football team. We had a date once and I really didn't have feelings for him but he did. "Yes Brad?" I said in a annoyed voice. "I heard, your having a pool party. I'm looking forward to it." He said. "Great." I said stretching the word 'great'. "Cheerleaders meet in the gym, now. After school all students can try out." The innercome said. " I gotta go. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." I said then left.

I grabbed my cheer bag from my locker and to the gym. I look around and see Amelia talking to Aaron. He's also one of the male cheerleaders in the team. My coach Ms. Wine was coming up to me all mad. "REBECCA! " she shouted. "Yes? " I said. "No one is listening to me. Get them to pay attention." She said. I laughed alittle. I walked up to everyone talking. I grabbed couche's whistle and blew real hard and loud. I got everyone attention. I smiled.

"Now, that you guys are quiet. Coach has something to say." I smiled. "Ok guys. Try outs are in the field after school. Be in uniforms and be prepared for ANYTHING." She said. They all nodded. "Ok. Now to practice." I said.

James' P.O.V.  
After the little make out session with... ummm... I really don't think I even got her name. Anyway, I didn't think chicks wanted me like that girl did. "James." I said a voice say. I turn and see Carlos. "Hey dude." I said. "I heard you had a make out session with one of the wannabes." He said. I was straight up confused. "Well. I'll wont be home till later. I'm going to cheerleading tryouts." He said. I gave him a look. "Not cause of the girls. Cause it's different, something new." He said. I nodded.

Logan's P.o.V.  
The bell rang and I went to biology class. I arrived in a class with black lab desks and a tray with a frog. I threw up alittle. "Hey. I'm Mallory." The girl said with her hand out and putting her hair behind her ears. "Logan." I said smiling. "I'm suppose to give you a tour today. So shall we? " she said. I nodded. "So this is the biology classroom. Mr. Young is the teacher, he's awesome. Well my opinion." She said laughing alittle. I smiled.

"This is what we call a mini quad." She said as she showed the rectangular space of kids talking and studying. "Cool." I said. She began to show me where my classes were and important parts also.

"So, you know where your classes are? " she asked. I paused. "Kinda. But it wont take that long to know my classes and stuff." I said. She smiled. "Well, see you around." She said and left.

Next day.

Rebecca's P.O.V.

I woke up around 7:am cause my mom and David. (David is my step dad. He works in Staples but he's a manager or something. I can call him my dad but I just call him by his name. But my "real" dad lives in Chicago. Parents divorce). My mom woke me up at 7 cause they were going on a business trip. And I'm stuck watching Tatiana.

I made Reese( one of the chefs. He's gay, which makes him the best... :) ... ) make me a muffin for breakfast and help with the pool party.

Around 12 I had woken up from my little nap when I heard the door bell ring. I got up slowly and nearly fall off my bed. "I'LL GET IT! " I heard Tatiana say. I walk into my bathroom and fixed my hair. "Rebecca! Get down here!" I heard Rachel say. I rolled my eyes. "COMING!" I yelled to her.

I walked down stairs and saw Rachel and Renee. "Hey, Sleepie Head." Renee joked. "Ha Ha, that was so funny. What are you guys doing here, so early?" i asked. "ummm, we wanted to help out." Rachel replied. I put my hands on my hips. "Ok, fine. I came early cause i got something really important to tell you and like i didnt want anyone else knowing." She said, then took my hand and into my downstairs bathroom.

"Ok, yesturday. I met this guy. Super hot. I made out with him. And i really want to go on a date will him, like date him." she said like a total air head. "UmHm." I said just pretending to laugh along. "Well, i think i hear my phone." i said trying to leave. I see Renee and Tatiana crossing their arms looking alitte upset. "Ok. Akward. Im going back upstairs to get ready, ummm. Renee, people will probaly start coming so if anyone knocks just answer it." I said then went up stairs. I put on a Yellow plaid Ruffled string bikini and hot pink beaned necklace. I put on white short shorts and let my hair down. I heard the door bell ring. I heard a loud yell "PARTY." from like 10 people. I grabbed my phone and saw my mom called. I called her back.

"Hello?"  
"Hey mom, you called?" I asked worried "Yea, just checking up. I miss you already." "UmHm." I said completely not listening to what she was saying and looking at my window which had a view of the front yard. "Are you listening to me?" She said.  
"I kinda go. I'll kiss bye to Tati, but i gotta go." I said then left.

Wow she talk for hours... LOL.  



End file.
